


Passion

by jezebel



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angsty Schmoop, Challenge Response, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a little Passion.</p><p>Originally Written for the Fifth Wave at CLFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

***

Clark cursed as he stomped into the men's bathroom at the Daily Planet building. He should have known that the lead in the sewage works was nothing more than a revenge tactic on Lois' part. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had gotten the exclusive on Superman.

He hadn't meant to do it, not at first, but she had been so annoying about her obsession with the man of steel (her name for him, not his) that Clark had decided she needed to learn a lesson.

She had been getting back at him all week.

Now he had to wash off the grime of the sewer so that he could go back out to finish off the story that he had started working on. It wasn't front page material but Clark preferred human interest stories anyway and the woman really had loved that theatre.

Clark grabbed the bottle that Lois had handed him and grimaced, taking a brief sniff he was glad that the red shower gel did not smell as bad as he had thought it would. One of the problems of his alien olfactory sense was that he couldn't stand a lot of the scents that were sold on the high street. When Lois had offered him her toiletries he had expected something overly feminine. It was a nice surprise that other than a light hint of musk the shower gel and shampoo that she kept didn't smell too bad, especially when the name implied something so much worse.

As Clark lathered up, allowing the warm water to wash away both the dirt and grime and stress of his day, he felt his cock begin to harden. It wasn't much of a surprise given that his hormones had kicked in later than most of his friends and he knew that he wasn't getting sex from anywhere else other than his right hand. He supposed that it wouldn't matter to indulge a little, he'd been having a bad day and getting off might clear that away a bit.

Reaching down Clark used a little more of the shower gel to get his hands nice and slippery then reached down and began to stroke his cock. While one hand worked his member he allowed the other one to reach up and play with his nipples, he knew that they were very sensitive and he loved to toy with them while he was masturbating.

It didn't take long, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he didn't get as much action as he would like.

When orgasm came Clark groaned low in his throat and imagined that it was not his hand that had brought him to climax but that of one of his long time fantasies.

"Lex..." Clark groaned softly as his shot the last of his load.

Clark licked his lips, almost imagining that he could taste the fantasy lover on them, it was a taste that he definitely craved.

***

Lois watched as her partner exited the shower with much interest. She'd never seen Clark Kent look this good, he had that still wet from the shower look and had ruffled his hair so that it had that bed mussed look. He had also left his shirt unbuttoned at the top, without his usually conservative tie you could see an expanse of the lightly tanned skin underneath, it begged to be touched. She had to admit that she hadn't ever thought of him as attractive but she was beginning to reconsider that.

"Clark...?" Lois asked as she watched him walk up to her desk.

"Thanks for the loan." He said with a small smile as he placed her toiletries back on her desk. He had taken a seat on the edge of her desk as he did so and she realised that he was giving her a good view of his slack covered thighs. She had never noticed before that he had really strong muscles, she assumed that must be part of growing up on a farm.

"That's okay." She answered, belatedly realising that he had spoken to her and was awaiting a response.

"Well, can't stay here and chat." Clark said as he stood and headed towards the elevator. "I'm taking some personal time."

Lois gasped. Watching as Clark strutted past her as if he owned the office with none of his usual awkwardness. She couldn't believe it. Clark Kent had been there fifteen months and in that time she had not known him to take a day off sick or work less than ten hours a day.

She looked at the retreating figure with a critical eye and wondered what had happened to Clark Kent while he had been away that morning. Whatever it was required further investigation. She would get onto it as soon as she finished her story.

***

Lex Luthor was half way through an important phone call with his office in Tokyo when the buzz came from his secretary, effectively cutting him off.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a young man out here he says..."

She was interrupted by a scuffle and then the doors to his office flew open.

To his credit Lex managed to hide his surprise at the young man that stood in his door way. It was seven years since he had seen Clark Kent but he would recognise the height and strength of the boy anywhere. Despite the ugly glasses that he wore to hide his beautiful eyes. Even though it had been seven years Lex still remembered the powerful emotions that Clark had evoked in him when he was still only 21.

"I told her that you would see me, Lex." Clark said with a small smile. The edge of innocence that had once been so endearing was gone but instead there was a lustre of experience that made him appear that much more accessible. Lex wasn't sure whether he preferred untouchable Clark or this older, more experienced one. "She didn't seem to believe that we are friends."

Lex wondered if he would use that word to describe them anymore, it was five years since he had heard from Clark, and he had to admit that it intrigued him that Clark had burst into his office today. He did wonder why he was here.

"It's okay, Denise." Lex said dismissively. "Clark is an old friend of mine."

"Okay, Mr. Luthor." She said as she turned to leave.

At that moment Lex was glad that he had well trained staff, they knew when to question his judgement and when not to. This was definitely not a time to question him.

Lex waited until she had left before he spoke again.

"Well, I have to admit I'm fascinated to hear what it is that brought you to my office, Clark." Lex said as he bridged his hands and looked to Clark for an explanation. "I thought that Jonathan Kent had warned you long enough about the evils of the Luthor family."

Lex didn't want to sound too bitter over the fact that he and Clark had grown apart. It had not been all Clark's fault, it was just easier to blame the boy for being too much under his father's influence. It was easier to think that than think of the real reason why he had let their friendship fall into disrepair. Lex had found a growing interest in Clark, not only in his abilities but in the boy as a sexual creature, at fifteen it was wrong of him to be interested in Clark in that way. He had thought it better to let the boy go than to have to deal with his deepening feelings.

"Lex, I never thought that you were evil." Clark said, purring Lex's name as he said it. "I just wasn't ready for the things that you were offering me."

Lex swallowed. Of all the things he had thought Clark wanted, sex was not one of them. He was sure that his friend was here for money or a story.

"I don't know what you mean." Lex attempted. "I never offered you anything. I didn't think there was much point after you returned the truck."

"Oh, you may have never offered me anything verbally, Lex, but in your eyes and in your mind I knew all of the things that you wanted to do to me and for me." Clark said, licking his lips at the thought of it. He had known that Lex was interested in him, he was just too naïve to realise that he could do something about that. He was fifteen and to be gay was worse than being an alien, now though it didn't seem to be so bad.

"I..."

"I want them too, Lex." Clark said, purring Lex's name again and causing his cock to harden just with his voice. Clark smiled wickedly and moved around the table. "I want you."

Lex coughed, trying to clear the lump that was building in his throat so that he could respond. He wanted to deny what Clark was saying, to remind the boy that they had not seen each other in years and that things changed, but Clark wasn't a boy anymore and there was no way that he could deny him this. If anything the years apart had served only to build the desire within Lex and seeing Clark again rekindled something within him that he thought was long gone.

"Lex..." Clark said, his voice barely above a whisper. It was almost as if he was panting Lex's name.

Lex's mind wondered if this breathy response was what Clark would sound like if he was naked and sweaty below Lex.

"Clark, I..." Lex tried, but this time he was silenced by lips that descended on his. It was by no means a gentle kiss, it was more predatory than Lex even thought it would be and Clark was definitely a man that knew what he wanted and exactly how to get it.

Lex had to admit that he had never imagined sex with Clark would be like this, so raw and animal, but that was fifteen year old Clark. He had no idea that Clark would grow into such a man as this. This was much more than he could ever have conjured in even his darkest fantasies.

Lex groaned into the mouth of his conqueror, Clark did not let up and continued his oral assault on Lex. Lex was not complaining but he wanted a lot more than this.

"Clark..." Lex gasped as he pulled his mouth away only for Clark to move down to begin suckling his neck. "Clark, we need to..."

"Shush." Clark said unhappily, obviously not wanting Lex to interrupt what he was doing. 

"Bedroom." Lex managed to get out before his mouth was again taken over by Clark's inquisitive tongue.

Clark made a noise low in his throat that might have been agreement or might have been discouragement, Lex didn't have time to think, the next thing he knew he was flying at high speed through the French window, out past his balcony and up to the Penthouse apartment that he kept in the LexCorp tower.

Although he and Clark were still kissing Lex's subconscious mind did remind him that flying wasn't something that most humans could achieve and when he felt the familiar bed under him he knew that they had more than metaphorically flown.

This was a new power that Clark must have developed since they had last seen each other. Lex didn't really have a lot more time to think about the implications of that though because Clark was already ripping his shirt open and moving further down his body, sucking and marking him.

Lex knew that Clark was taking charge, he didn't mind that, but he was cautious of the fact that Clark was superhuman and that if he didn't calm down a little he could literally fuck Lex's brains out.

"Clark, there is stuff in the drawer." Lex said as he felt his designer trousers ripped away as if they were only held on with Velcro. "You need..." but he stopped as he felt the cool gel pressed to his opening without even realising that Clark had pulled his pants and boxers off in one go.

He had heard of fast and hard but this was different.

Clark pushed two fingers in to prepare Lex and the billionaire was glad that he was at least doing this at normal speed, it would take a moment of getting used to if he was going to take all of Clark's length inside himself and it had been a while since he had trusted anyone to do something this intimate. The only person that had their finger up his ass other than him was his doctor and somehow he didn't think that that doctor and Clark had the same intentions.

"Okay?" Clark asked, although he didn't stop his preparations as he asked and Lex was pretty sure that the question was more for show than anything else.

"God, yes." Lex replied as the fingers inside him found his prostate. He didn't want to ask how Clark knew where to find it so expertly, it would kill the mood and he had no right to ask such questions when he had been out of Clark's life for so long. He would just make the best of this situation and enjoy it while he could.

"Good." Clark said, scissoring his fingers once more before pulling them out.

Lex felt bereft without the fullness, he gasped slightly but Clark did not stop, instead he moved to replace his fingers with his cock. Lex didn't mind because this was what he wanted in him. He wanted to feel Clark pulsing within him.

Clark slid home easily with little more than a grunt from Lex, the pair of them were sweating a lot from the exertion but it was worth it. Lex felt the head of Clark's large penis pushing against his prostate and he couldn't wait anymore, he pushed against Clark and was glad when his lover took this as a sign to begin moving.

Soon Clark was pumping in and out of him, giving Lex the fucking of his life and making sure that he would feel him still when he was done.

Clark didn't have much experience when it came to sex but even within his limited experience he didn't think that he could ever remember it having been this good.

Lex loved this feeling, he tried to keep his eyes open, tried to memorise every last detail of Clark from the way his hair clung to his forehead as he sweated to the way he strained slightly to make sure that he was buried balls deep in Lex's ass. He wanted all of this to be there for him to pull out on the long lonely nights after Clark had left him.

Lex felt his own cock throbbing with anticipation of relief, he knew that Clark wasn't going to deal with him so he reached down and began to slowly stroke his own cock. It didn't take much, he was full of the man of his dreams and with a few strokes he was ready to come. One last firm tug and Lex felt his orgasm build, pushing him over the edge and spraying an impressive load between he and Clark.

Clark felt Lex's orgasm as his sphincter muscles retracted and squeezed him making the already hot tight channel even tighter on his cock. The friction was enough to draw Clark's own orgasm from him and a moment after Lex, Clark felt himself climax.

As Lex collapsed in exhaustion he felt Clark slump on top of him, carefully pulling out and then resting beside Lex. Lex was about to pull away when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him close. Clark, it seemed, liked to snuggle after sex and Lex didn't mind that at all, it was just another memory to store away for after Clark left. 

The pair of them lay together, tired but sated and enjoying the warmth and affection that was between them.

As Clark's sweat cooled his body he felt as if he was coming down from some type of drug, a groggy sensation fell over him as his limbs felt slightly heavy. What he didn't know was that he was coming down from a rush not from a drug but from one of the few things that could affect him. He wasn't to know that the reason "Passion" was red was because it was made with the natural red water of a spring just up the road from Smallville. Water that was coloured by a large deposit of Red Kryptonite.

All Clark knew was that he had gone from work, stormed into Lex's office and had sex with him. The rest of it all was a little hazy and as his strength returned to him the cold realisation of what had happened fell upon him.

He had all but raped Lex for his own pleasure and as much as Lex had once wanted this that didn't speak for the man that now lay next to him.

Lex reached out for Clark, wanting to enjoy this as much as he could while it lasted, Clark flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." Clark barked as he slid from the bed.

Lex sighed, He had hoped that he would get a little longer than this.

"Clark, I..." Lex began as he fought his fatigue and tried to sit up, but it was too late, when he opened his eyes Clark was already gone and it was only then that he realised how quickly they had gotten to the bedroom. There was definitely more to this than met the eye.

***

Clark made it to a safe distance away before he vomited. It wasn't a side effect of the Kryptonite, the red variety had never made him ill in that way, he was disgusted with his own behaviour. He didn't know how he could have done that.

Of course he had thought about Lex before, it had been one of the reasons that he had broken off the friendship with Lex in the first place, but he had never actually thought he would force himself on the other man. Jonathan Kent had raised his son too well to do that. Clark wondered now if he was more like his biological father than he had first thought, after all he had been sent here as a conqueror, was this just part of his nature?

Clark didn't want to think about that anymore, instead he flew out to the fortress, wanting to get as far away from humanity as possible. There was a large part of him that didn't feel very human at the moment and he wanted no reminder of what he had just done.

***

Lex tried to forget that Clark had come back into his life, he tried not to remember the man that had literally swept him off his feet and given him the best fuck of his life, but try as he might he couldn't get the images out of his head. Even three days later, when there was only a slight twinge left when he sat and he had finally allowed housekeeping to change the still stained sheets on his bed, even then he could still sense Clark in the places around his office and apartment that he had not been before. 

He hadn't slept very well in those three days and he couldn't return to his office thanks to the memories. The little work that he had gotten done he had done in the library at his apartment that was thankfully memory free. It was the fact that he was finding it so hard to move on that pushed him to seek out Clark on the fourth day, if for nothing else than to get some closure on the situation. He really didn't care if Clark threw him off a building, he wanted to find some peace to end the mindless torment he was going through having been given a taste of paradise only to have it so cruelly ripped away.

"Daily Planet news desk, Lois Lane speaking." The answer came when Lex tried dialling the number his secretary had so helpfully found for him.

"I was looking for Clark Kent." Lex said, belatedly realising that he probably should have masked his voice. Lois Lane was an investigative reporter after all and she would probably recognise the intonation of his voice.

"I'm afraid Clark is off sick at the moment." Lois said. "If it's about a story, perhaps I can help."

Lex let out a snort of laughter at that. Trust Lois to take someone else's illness and manage to use it to her advantage. If he had thought that Clark was genuinely ill he would have said something to her but he knew that to do so would make her wonder how he knew Clark was not ill and that was definitely not something he wanted a reporter to know. He would not do that to Clark and risk exposing what they had done.

"Thank you but no." Lex said. "It's personal."

"Oh, okay." Lois replied.

"Goodbye, Ms. Lane." Lex said as he hung up and resisted the urge to hurl the phone at the opposite wall. He had already tried Clark's apartment, and had gotten his voice mail. After sending an employee over there he knew that Clark was not home and by the looks of it the man had not been home in the last few days. Work had been his last hope.

There was only one other thing to try and Lex was not sure if even he had the guts for that. Taking a deep breath he reached out and dialled the familiar number. He wouldn't ever know if he didn't try.

"Hello, Kent Residence." A voice from Lex's past answered. Still as sweet as ever even seven years could not age Martha Kent's motherly voice. It warmed Lex's heart to hear it again and reminded him a little of what he had missed out on when he shut himself out of Clark's life.

"Mrs. Kent, I was looking for Clark." Lex said, knowing that even if he masked his voice this time she would know him. It was an instinct that mothers had.

"Lex, it's been a long time..." She said, but he knew that she was diverting him from his quest.

"Is he there with you?" Lex asked impatiently. He didn't have time for niceties, at least not now. 

He was almost certain that Clark was either at home or would have contacted his parents to tell them where he was. He was almost certain that Clark would phone home at least once a week to speak with Ma and Pa Kent. That was what families did, or so he was told.

"Lex, I don't think that it is a good idea for you to see Clark right now, he's sick." Martha began.

Lex snorted at that.

"Superman doesn't get sick." He replied humourlessly, there was a hitch in Martha's breath as she gasped and Lex wondered if he had said the right thing. For whatever reason the Kents did not trust them and he wondered if this was the only way he would get access to Clark. He didn't want to do it but if he had to he was not above using dirty tricks.

"Lex, I don't know..."

"Please, don't treat me as if I am a complete imbecile, Mrs. Kent." Lex said. "I really do need to talk with Clark, and if I can't...well, I think that Lois would be very interested in helping me track him down when she knows the truth."

"Lex, please...don't tell." A hollow voice said from the other end of the phone. He had not thought that Clark might be listening in as well. "I'll do whatever you want."

Clark sounded lost and desperate and Lex felt guilty immediately for the dirty trick he had played. He had not wanted to hurt Clark any more than he might have done and he certainly didn't want the boy to distrust him. Now he would have to work doubly hard just to get Clark to see him.

"I just want to talk." Lex said. "Can you...?"

Lex never got a chance to finish the question, before he had a chance to ask it Clark was stepping in through the large bay window that looked out over the city.

"What did you want to talk about?" Clark asked, as he stepped further into the room and slumped defeatedly into one of the two comfy chairs in the room.

Lex moved to sit opposite him, careful to keep his distance.

"How about we start with why you didn't tell me that you were a mutant?" Lex asked.

Clark looked down to study his feet, not wanting to make eye contact when he spoke the awful truth. He knew that he had to share his whole secret with Lex or he would risk a half truth being exposed to the world.

"I'm not a mutant." Clark replied vacantly. "I'm an alien. I came down with the meteor shower in a ship. All of it was my fault."

"Clark, if you came down back then you must have been an infant. How can it have been your fault?" Lex asked sincerely.

"Everything is my fault." Clark continued. "I cause hurt and pain wherever I go, that must be why my parents got rid of me in the first place."

"Clark, you mustn't think that." Lex said, feeling as raw as Clark sounded as he heard the words. "Do you think for a minute that I would have become the man I did if I didn't have you in my life?" Lex asked. "I would have turned into my father, or worse, I would have succeeded where he failed and destroyed the world."

"But I hurt you." Clark said. "I forced you to..." he couldn't bring himself to even speak the words he was so disgusted by it.

"No." Lex said firmly. "Clark, what we did, what we shared, don't think that I didn't want that. On the contrary, I have wanted that for a very long time and I want to do it again if you'll let me."

Clark looked at him, not believing what he was hearing, he could see that Lex was speaking the truth from the earnest look in Lex's eyes but he couldn't do it. Just because Lex had forgiven him it didn't mean that he could ever forgive himself for what he had done.

There was no way that he would chance seeing Lex again, it had nearly killed him to think that he hurt Lex and he could not go through that again.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Clark said.

And with that he was again speeding out of Lex's life.

Lex Luthor sighed as he wondered how he could get Clark back in his life and make him stay there. One thing was certain, now that he had a taste of Clark he was not going to give him up without a fight.

***

Lois wondered when she had crossed over into the Twilight Zone. There was no other explanation for the strange occurrences of the last few days. First Clark had taken some "personal time", which had led to him calling in sick for four days, and now he was back at work but acting as if he was a bear with a sore head. If she had now known better that he was not involved with anyone she would have thought he had gotten his heart broken.

Now as she looked at the array of flowers and chocolates on the bumbling idiot's desk she had to ask what kind of person showered a country bumpkin in gifts?

"Well, well, it looks like someone has a secret admirer." Lois said snidely as she approached his desk. "Have you been keeping something from us, Smallville?"

"It's nothing." Clark replied, trying to ignore the sweet smell of the flowers that sat on his desk and instead to concentrate on the story that he was trying to write.

"You call three dozen roses, a box of chocolates from the most exclusive boutique in the city and a small box that looks like it's jewellery nothing?" Lois asked as she fingered the small box keenly.

"It was cufflinks." Clark said absent-mindedly while he tried to focus on his story.

"A woman with taste as well as money." Lois said approvingly. "I'm not surprised that you threw a sickie this week to spend time with her."

"I was ill." Clark stated flatly. "And there is no woman."

Just as he was about to get rid of her the phone on his desk rang and Clark picked it up angrily.

"Hello?" He barked angrily, forgetting that he should be polite in case it was a potential whistleblower or someone with a good story.

"Is this a bad time?" Lex asked thoughtfully, wondering if he should have waited to call. "I wanted to see if you got the gifts that I sent."

"I did." Clark replied, the edge on his voice not softening. "And I thought I told you I couldn't do this."

"I know." Lex answered. "But you should know by now that Lex Luthor doesn't give up that easily."

"I wish you would." Clark replied as he hung up the phone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lois sing-songed in the background.

Clark had had just about as much of her as he could take.

"Bite me." He replied acerbically before turning back to his story. Something told him that this was going to be the start of a very long week.

***

Lex wasn't really sure what else he could do. He had tried the usual tactics that he would employ when he wanted to seduce someone but nothing worked. He should have known that Clark Kent would not give in to gifts and flowers. No. If he was going to persuade Clark to come back into his life it would take a lot more than a few trinkets. 

It took Lex only a moment to realise where he had been going wrong and when comprehension came he wondered why he had not known the answer immediately. Clark Kent had never wanted things, he was not materialistic as most of Lex's lover were, the thing that Clark put the highest value on had always been Lex's time.

Lex should have remembered that Clark Kent was one of the few people that could not be bought and that the way to Clark's heart was probably just through spending time with him.

***

Clark was a little disappointed when on the fourth day no gifts arrived. He had not thought that Lex would give up so easily. He had to admit though it was a relief that there was no more teasing from the rest of the people that he had to work with. Lois had been the worst but others had made similarly snide comments about the man that received flowers and chocolates at work. 

If one more person asked him what she had done and if he was going to forgive her he would kill them, similarly if one other person came to given him their opinion on his love life Clark would delight in hanging them from the roof by their ankles, or any one of the other unusual punishments that he had come up with.

"Is she sick of you already, Kent?" Lois asked as she entered the bull pen surprised that there was no new gift to tease Clark with.

"Still chasing the girls away, Clark?" A familiar voice asked from behind Lois. "You always were the lady-killer."

Clark paled slightly as he realised that Lex had not given up at all but was instead stepping up the pursuit. 

"Mr. Luthor?" Lois asked, surprised as she tried to grab her tape recorder, check her make up and turn to face Lex all in one go. It was funny to see her flustered and if Clark was not more worried about what Lex was doing there he would have laughed.

"Relax, Ms. Lane." Lex said easily. "I'm not here to give you an exclusive. I was in the neighbourhood and thought that I would come by to see Clark."

"You know Kent?" Lois asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Lex laughed at that and again replied with an easy smile.

"Clark and I are old friends." Lex said. "We've recently become reacquainted. I just stopped by to see if I could take him to lunch later."

"Lex, I'm working." Clark replied sternly.

Lois glared at him and stood, brushing past Lex and grabbing Clark by the upper arm. To his credit Clark did not lash out as Lex may have done if someone grabbed him in a similar way.

"Excuse us a moment." Lois said as she physically dragged Clark to one side.

"Lois..." Clark began to protest but she stopped him with a look that could terrorise even a special ops trained agent.

"I won't mention the fact that you didn't tell me the little titbit about being friends with Luthor for the moment, but you can't just turn down lunch with him." Lois asserted forcefully. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get an interview with him?"

"Lois, you don't understand." Clark tried again. "Lex and I..."

"In this business you use anything that you have at your disposal. A friendship with Lex Luthor, no matter how tentative, could get you a lot more than a few human interest stories. Even a quote or two on something that's in the news would get you a side bar on the front page."

"Lois, I'm not going to lunch with him, I don't care about the stories it can get me. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Clark said, not even having to use his strength to pull out of her grip. "Lex, I'm sorry, but as I said before there isn't anything between us anymore."

"Please, Clark..." Lex said, the closest to begging he had gotten. It was soft enough that no one else would hear it but Clark could hear the desperation. "Give me something."

"Okay." Clark said defeatedly. After all, Lex could still change his mind and tell his secret. "Just lunch."

"I'll pick you up at 1." Lex said.

"Don't bother." Clark replied, wanting to keep the upper hand. "There is a deli on the corner, I'll meet you there at 12.30. I only get an hour for lunch so don't be late."

Lex nodded, smiling slightly as he turned to leave and Clark wondered if he had kept as much control as he thought.

He guessed that he would have to get his work done now if he was going to take time off at lunch. There was no time to worry about what exactly Lex had planned.

Clark had to admit that the morning went by quickly, despite the fact that he was thinking more about lunch than about the story he had written. 12.25 came around and he knew that he would have to leave if he was going to meet Lex on time without the use of super speed. He headed out and was surprised when Lois made to follow him.

"Don't think about it Lois." Clark said abruptly as he turned and caught her in the act.

"What?" She asked, trying to look innocent but failing abysmally. "I had a hankering for a sandwich."

"I'll bring you one back." Clark replied with a glare. "Unless you want me to follow you next time you go out on a lead."

"I thought you said it wasn't an interview." Lois replied sceptically. There was no way she would stay behind if Clark was going to get an exclusive from Lex Luthor. She could use this partners thing to her advantage if she played it right. 

"It's not." Clark said. "But that doesn't mean that Lex won't be discussing things that are off the record and he won't want you tagging along."

"You owe me one Kent." She said, backing down because she knew that he would not.

"I'll put in a good word for you." Clark replied before pressing the button on the elevator and watching the doors shut on Lois.

Checking his watch he cursed as he realised that he was now going to be late, part of him wondered why he cared about being late for a lunch he hadn't even wanted to go on, while the other part of him hoped that Lex would wait. He didn't want to admit it but he had missed Lex's friendship and wanted to be back in his life if he could. It was just whether or not he was willing to pay the price it would cost to be there.

***

Lex told himself for the third time that Clark was coming he was just running late, it was only 12.36 and Clark did have to work. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw his flustered friend fumbled with the door. Lex waved Clark over and saw Clark smile when he realised that Lex had gotten a secluded booth for them despite the fact that the deli was busy. Lex was not going to tell him that he had already been there an hour trying to psyche himself up for this and not wanting to be late.

"Hi." Clark said breathily as he sat down. 

Lex tried not to think of the similar way Clark had used that tone when they were in the bedroom.

"I ordered some coffee and sandwiches. I thought it would be easier than waiting around."

"Thanks." Clark said, not really sure of what to say.

There was a moment of silence between them where neither one really knew what to say, before Lex opened his mouth to speak again.

"I hope that I didn't get you in too much trouble this morning." Lex said. "I just... I didn't know how else to approach you, everything else hadn't worked."

"It's okay." Clark replied. "Although Lois was chomping at the bit at the thought of an interview with you for the front page."

"I'll do one for you." Lex replied. "Somehow I think that I could trust you with my secrets."

Clark smiled. Lex could trust him and he was glad that he did.

"You can trust me with yours." Lex added.

"I know." Clark replied and he had to admit that when it came down to it he did trust Lex.

The conversation was interrupted by their waitress bring over the order and Clark was surprised to see that Lex had ordered a large amount of sandwiches. He supposed that Lex was thinking of when he was a teenager and used to eat like a horse. Thankfully his appetite had settled down once he reached adulthood.

"So, how's business?" Clark asked, wanting to make conversation.

Lex smiled.

"I thought you weren't after an interview." Lex replied. Clark rolled his eyes. "Really?" Lex asked, wanting to know if Clark was actually interested or just being polite. Clark nodded. "It's okay. Plant Three is doing particularly well, especially since Gabe took over full time..."

And so they ate lunch and Lex told Clark about Smallville, and the newer plants in Grandville and Edge City as well as the other ventures he had been working on. Clark found that he was genuinely interested and just being with Lex again was good. 

They finished their sandwiches and Clark found himself ordering another pot of coffee despite the fact that he had said he only got an hour for lunch, by the time they were done it was well after two but still neither of them really wanted to go.

Eventually Clark reached for his wallet, wanting to pay for his share of the meal.

"My treat." Lex said as he placed a large number of bills on the table, far more than was actually required.

"Okay." Clark allowed. "But you have to let me pick up the tab next time."

Lex smiled. He was definitely up for that if there was going to be a next time. He hoped that Clark wasn't just being polite.

"Sure." Lex said. "What about Friday?"

"You've got the opening for the new wing at the Metropolis Museum of Modern Art on Friday." Clark replied. He knew because he was meant to be covering the piece while the social correspondent was away.

"We could grab something before hand." Lex said. "And then maybe you could come with me. It's boring at these things but we can get through it together." 

"Only if you can explain the pieces to me." Clark agreed.

"I'd be happy to." Lex replied.

As Lex watched Clark leave he was glad that they had another date already. He shouldn't really think of it as a date but part of him felt as if they were dating and he really did want things to develop between them, even if it just went back to friends.

***

Clark wasn't sure how he managed to hold out until Friday without killing Lois. She had been bugging him since his lunch with Lex to let her know all of the details, despite the fact that there was really nothing to tell. Clark had told her that he and Lex were just acquaintances but she would not let it go and if she mentioned him getting an interview for her one more time he was going to use his alter ego to get away with murder.

Thankfully Lois was out of the office on a story for Friday itself so Clark did not get too much ridicule when he turned up in a suit that cost more than the rest of his wardrobe combined. Clark was surprised that it still fit him, not that he had grown that much since high school, it had been a while since Lex bought him the dinner suit and this was the only use it had gotten since prom. Still, he wanted to look his best and he knew that Armani black tie was a classic that would never go out of fashion.

Clark was heading out of the office to hail a cab when he saw the limo that was parked out front. He tried not to smirk when the window was rolled down and a familiar face came into view.

"Need a ride?" Lex asked with a smile as he opened the door.

"Thanks." Clark said, sliding in beside Lex and trying not to gape at the opulence of the vehicle. Clark had been in limos before, a couple of times when Lex was in Smallville and then later for Sophomore Spring Formal and Senior Prom, but none of them had housed as much gadgetry. "This is nice." He said as he settled down, feeling a little uncomfortable and looking for something to say.

"It's practical." Lex replied neutrally. "But I only tend to use it for official functions or when I have to work on the move."

"You prefer to be in control." Clark replied matter of factly.

Lex flashed a wicked grin at that and Clark realised what he had said. It only made Lex's smile grow when he noticed that Clark Kent could still blush as deep as the red shirts he had favoured as a boy. Despite his age it was good to see that not everything had changed.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing anything in particular tonight?" Lex asked, trying to change the subject.

Clark coughed slightly, wondering if Lex had said that on purpose. Lex frowned. 

"Not really." Clark said, ignoring the double entendre and instead focusing on the real subject. "I'm not really a big fan of modern art. It doesn't make much sense. It's all pickled cows and unmade beds as far as I am concerned."

"Clark, modern art is not about sense it's about interpretation." Lex said in the tone he had always used to humour the boy he had known back on the farm. Clark wasn't that boy anymore though and knew that Lex didn't know everything.

"You mean you don't understand it either." Clark replied.

"I don't understand the barbarity of football either but I own the Metropolis Sharks." Lex replied sarcastically. 

Clark let the matter drop, content in the fact that he had been right. Lex knew as little about art as he did. At least they could have fun together in their ignorance.

The event itself was about as interesting as Clark had expected. There was a lot of nonsense and noise from some of the critics but Clark wasn't sure there was anything worth writing about. The only thing that made the evening worthwhile was being with Lex again.

Lex had managed, in between interruptions from well wishers, to show Clark the few good pieces in the collections and tell him a little about the people that were there. Clark couldn't write about the show but he had enough gossip to entertain the readers about the people that had turned out to the show.

Clark was glad though when people began to trickle out towards some other charity event and he too could think of an excuse to leave.

"You ready to get out of here?" Lex asked, just as Clark was looking for a polite way to leave.

"Don't you have to stay?" Clark asked. "It is your party after all."

"No." Lex answered. "I think that they can do okay without me. I thought that we could go on from here and do something else."

Clark wanted to say no, it was on the tip of his tongue to say no and to keep this as a nice evening that could lead back into a cosy platonic friendship like they had had when he was in high school, but somehow the word became...

"Sure." 

"We're a little overdressed for clubbing but we could go back to the Penthouse and watch a movie or something." Lex suggested.

Clark found himself agreeing, despite the fact that the Penthouse should have been the last place he wanted to be because it would remind him of what he had done. It appeared that at least part of him wanted to remember what happened.

***

They ended up in Lex's casual sitting room, collapsed on the couch and watching an Adam Sandler film, with only a bowl of popcorn between them. It shouldn't have been that easy to pick up their friendship, and yet as they sat there it felt as if they were back a few years before and that nothing had changed. 

Lex wasn't really as into the movie as Clark was, it was one that he had picked up on the off chance along with a dozen or so others on a shopping trip, it boggled his mind that he still shopped with Clark in mind despite the fact that they had barely seen each other in so many years. Instead of watching the inane comedy he would rather spend his time watching Clark, watching the man that he had become and realising that he wanted him just as much now as he had before. If anything it was worse now because there were so few barriers now. Clark wasn't underage, he wasn't inexperienced and Lex knew that he wasn't straight. If it hadn't been for Clark's denial of him they would be doing so much more than watching a movie. They could be making out or Clark could be fucking him again, he could be bending Lex over the arm of the chair and...

"What?" Clark asked, reaching up a hand to self-consciously wipe at his thigh.

It was only then that Lex realised he had been staring, and not just staring at Clark in general, he had been staring at Clark's crotch.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Lex said quickly. He mentally kicked himself though, he had Clark's friendship and he would have to be content with that. 

Clark let out a sigh and Lex felt his heart quicken when he wondered if he had ruined everything.

"I don't know if we can be just friends." Clark started.

"I'm sorry, I..." Lex tried, but Clark held up a hand to stop him.

"Lex, we both know that there is more than just friendship there now. There is this unresolved sexual tension between us and I don't know if I can live with things as they are."

"You want me, Clark." Lex said. "And I want you. There doesn't have to be anything unresolved between us if you'll admit to that."

"Lex, I..."

"Don't tell me you can't, Clark. You did it before and I know that you wanted it. Ignore whatever made you run out the next morning, while you were there, buried inside me, you wanted it and I don't ever want to forget that. I just wish that I could have it more than once." Lex said.

Clark saw the sincerity in Lex's eyes. He knew that Lex really did want this and he wondered who he was to deny him that. It was selfish of him to just take what he had from Lex before and now he was being just as selfish by holding it back.

"I don't know if I can." Clark ventured. "Not like that."

"Clark, when will you realise that I'm not fussy, I'll take you any way that I can get you." Lex said.

Clark nodded uncertainly.

"Okay." He said, not sure what he was agreeing to.

"Okay?" Lex asked, not sure what Clark was saying. He wanted to ask what was okay but before he could ask the question Clark was there and was kissing him, soft unsure lips that searched his mouth as if asking for permission. Lex relaxed and gave them the answer he had already given Clark. I want you.

***

Clark didn't like to think about how he knew where the bedroom was. He didn't want to think about the last time that he had been there because it reminded him of the fact that he had forced Lex. Even if Lex refuted that by saying he wanted it too Clark wasn't sure if that was what Lex had in mind for that afternoon.

Clark didn't want to think about it now though because Lex was sucking on his lower lip and making Clark wonder what that mouth would feel like wrapped around his cock. That was a much better thought to be having in the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Lex breathed as he battled with Clark's clothing, wanting to get him naked. Clark looked great in a suit but Lex remembered that he looked even better naked.

"Yeah, just...don't stop." Clark said, as he too tried in vain to get Lex naked. He could feel his cock throbbing with anticipation and he didn't want any barriers between he and Lex. The last thing he wanted was to shoot in his pants.

Lex laughed softly as he watched the two of them scrabbling to undress the other, he took a step back and signalled for Clark to remove his own clothes, he would do the same. It would be a lot easier than continuing to battle to undress each other. Clark got the message and with super speed he was undressed and waiting on the bed, one leg cocked and a hand stroking himself, before Lex could even undo his zip fly.

Lex let out a breath as he saw the sight that lay before him, it was enough to make him want to rip off his own clothes to get to Clark. It took a few more frustrating moments but then he was naked and made his way to Clark who had started without him, his hand lazily stroking over his already hard member.

"That's mine." Lex admonished as he pushed Clark's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own. He gave Clark a good tug, just to check that he was at full readiness and then leaned down to continue the kissing that they had started earlier. Clark had the kind of mouth that just begged to be kissed and Lex couldn't get enough of it. Now that he'd had one taste he thought that he was probably addicted for life.

Kissing was good. Clark liked kissing but he had a naked Lex on top of him, a hard cock and he could think of a lot more that he wanted to do other than kissing. Lex moved down, starting to kiss Clark's neck and Clark knew that if he wanted more he would have to ask for it.

"Lex..." Clark barely whispered. "God, Lex. Fuck me." 

Lex pulled back a little, as if trying to gauge if Clark meant it. He saw the earnest look in Clark's face and knew that this was not a spur of the moment thing. Clark meant it.

"Okay." Lex said, reaching for the lube and condoms that he kept by his bed. They had taken on a lot more meaning in recent weeks and he was glad that he had kept them there now. "Lift your legs for me, Clark." Lex said gently. "Have you done this before?"

Clark paused a moment, he didn't want to be discussing partners with Lex, but he knew that it was important.

"Once." Clark said, not elaborating. He didn't really want Lex to know about the experimentation he had done at college. He wasn't exactly proud of the few one night stands he'd had.

"Okay. That's good. At least you'll know what to expect. I want you to relax a little and let me do this." Lex said as he popped the cap from the lube and spread a little on his fingers, warming it before he approached Clark's hole. He slid a single finger in a little way, moving it slowly so that he could prepare Clark properly.

Clark felt his body react, tightening around Lex's finger instinctively before he forced himself to relax so that Lex could prepare him. Lex waited for Clark to get used to that single finger before he tried to introduce a second. The key to this was taking it slowly. Clark didn't have as much experience as a lot of Lex's past lover's and he wanted to make sure that this was enjoyable for both of them. He didn't want to think about all that was on the line if this went wrong.

The two fingers that Lex had in Clark were stretching him well, Lex scissored them slightly, knowing that this would loosen Clark and then moved until he had found Clark's prostate. This was the easiest way to relax a partner and Lex knew that. With a gentle nudge of his prostate Clark was begging Lex softly to fuck him.

Lex knew that Clark would not last a lot longer, so he pulled his fingers out and sheathed his cock, he knew that he was clean but it was always less messy to use a condom, plus he still wasn't 100% sure how compatible he and Clark were.

Clark panted slightly as he felt the blunt tip of Lex's cock against his ass, he wanted nothing more than to have Lex in there already but he knew that it wasn't that quick. Lex pushed in a little way before pausing and giving Clark a moment to get used to his size before he pushed further. It took a few moments but eventually Lex was completely enclosed by Clark. It felt good, hot and tight, to be inside Clark, but Lex knew that it would feel even better to be moving so taking a deep breath he pulled out a little way before pushing forward again. Clark gasped and Lex looked down to see his lover, eyes closed at the strong feelings that coursed through him but obviously enjoying the moment. 

Lex smiled and leaned down to take Clark's erection in hand, as he thrust in and out of Clark he masturbated his lover's cock with the same rhythm, he wanted Clark to feel exactly what he was feeling.

It must have worked because Clark continued to gasp and moan Lex's name right up until he lost the ability to speak and then he continued his incoherent mumblings. Lex could feel Clark's climax as it built, his cock pulsing in Lex's hand as he started to come, and as he reached climax Clark's ass muscles clenched, making the channel that Lex was engulfed in even tighter and hotter. It was too much for Lex and he was pulled over the edge by Clark's orgasm.

Lex had a lot of experience with men and women alike but he couldn't think of a time when he had ever climaxed at the same time as his partner. It just went to show how special what he had with Clark was. He only hoped that Clark would think the same in the morning.

Lex pulled carefully out of his lover, allowing his now flaccid penis to rest as he removed the condom he had worn before moving to the bathroom to get a cloth to bathe his lover. He cleaned Clark and then settled next to him.

Lex didn't mean to fall asleep, he wanted to hold Clark for as long as possible, but resting against the warmth of Clark's smooth and masculine chest and the exhaustion of their love making made sleep call to Lex. He fell asleep against Clark, his mind hoping that his lover would still be there in the morning.

***

Clark awoke early the next morning, he had never been one for sleeping in, it took him a moment to realise where he was and when he did he wished that he could stay longer. He wanted nothing more than to revel in the feel of Lex's arm around him and his head cushioned on Clark's chest. The problem was that Clark knew he had to write up the story of the night before (or at least the early part of it) for the society pages that day. The story would appear in the lifestyle section of Sunday's paper and he had to make the deadline.

"Lex?" Clark called softly, wanting to say goodbye before he left.

"five more minutes..." Lex mumbled softly as he tried to pull Clark closer to him.

"Lex." Clark said, amused this time. "It's time to wake up, I have to go."

"no, don't leave me." Sleepy Lex said, sounding miserable. "not again."

"Lex." Clark called, a little louder this time. It was enough to shock his lover awake.

"Wha?" Lex woke with a start. He turned the start into a smile as he saw Clark. "Morning."

"Morning." Clark said, leaning in for a kiss, allowing himself this one luxury before he left the bed. "Mmm... I've got to go." He said as he pulled away.

Lex didn't want Clark to feel any pressure but he couldn't help the sad look that crossed his face briefly before he replaced it with the mask he usually wore for business.

"I've got a story to write." Clark said plainly. 

Clark moved from the bed, grabbing his pants from the night before and pulling them on, not thinking to replace the underwear that he had worn underneath. He would go home via his apartment to change.

"I'll see you tonight then." Clark said, leaning in for one final kiss.

Lex looked a little confused for a moment, he had been expecting a brush off, not a second date. Clark noticed this and kicked himself for not having explained it better.

"I thought that you could stay here, get a little more rest, and then I could come back later and we could finish what we started." Clark said with a smile. 

"I love you." Lex responded, it felt like the right thing to say.

"I love you too." Clark said with a smile, moving back towards the bed and leaning in for a short kiss. "Now get some more rest, you'll need it for what I have planned tonight."

Lex smiled in reply and snuggled back under the sheets, revelling in the scent of Clark that was still on the sheets.

Clark headed out to work with a spring in his step and wondered if when he stopped at the apartment he should pick up more than one change of clothes. If he had a few things at the Penthouse he wouldn't have to leave so early next time. They had wasted so much time already he didn't want to throw away any more.

"What's got you so happy, Smallville?" Lois asked as Clark entered the bullpen later that day.

"Oh, nothing." Clark responded. He turned on his computer and listened to Lois muttering to herself about all men being the same. "Oh, Lois. I meant to ask, where did you get that shower gel from?" Clark asked. "It's kind of nice."

"Someone sent it to me, a fan or something, I just didn't want to use it." Lois replied. "If you like it so much you can have it." She said, opening the drawer to her desk and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Clark responded taking it from her with a smile. He knew that he should destroy it, it had nearly ruined his life with Lex before it had even started, but now things were fixed he realised that maybe, in small doses, it could be fun to use again. He would see what Lex thought that evening. He wondered if Lex would join him in the shower too if he asked. That could be a lot of fun.

***

The End.


End file.
